The Secret Trio: Unleashed
by YusoYagari
Summary: 800 Years ago the First Ninja, an Ancient Dragon, and a man known as the Spirit King worked together to defeat an evil force. Another evil of epic proportions threatens the Earth. The Current Ninja, the Ancient Dragon's Descendent, and the Spirit King's Reincarnation cross paths. A miracle of fate to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret Trio: Unleashed - The Ties of Fate**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, American Dragon Jake Long, or Randy Cunningham: Ninth Grade Ninja. They all belong to their respective creators.**

"The once in a lifetime event is coming close. Heroes of the past return as people of the present. Fate has brought them together. I wonder if it will drive them apart."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Fenton household a distressed raven haired 14 year old yells unintentionally, "What do you mean we're moving?!"

His father Jack Fenton simply pointed to his Ghost Radar where a cluster of dots that trail off the screen blink. The dots at the center seem to be faded while the ones leading of screen are brighter. "Danny, Lately there have been Ghost appearances outside Amity Park!" He says as His wife Maddie Fenton comes up behind him, holding gadgets. "We're moving to a new town to find the cause of it. Don't worry dear we already took care of the papers." She says with a smile, "now Jack can you help me with these?" He takes all the gadgets out of her hands. "I'll take care of this, Danny go downstairs and help Jazz with the other tools we'll need."

Danny could only hold his head in frustration as he goes downstairs to see Jazz neatly packing things away in boxes. "Are we really going?" Her sister turned to him and said, "Yeah I don't see why it's a big deal. You'll still be getting an education. Mom and Dad will be able to track Ghosts. I get to see the world out of Amity some more. It's a win-win." The ginger said.

Danny shook his head walking up to the Ghost portal. "But what about here what if Ghosts come through the portal and wreck Amity Park? I mean I know there haven't been any ghost attacks in a long time but you can never be sure." Jazz just holds his shoulder.

"Well you heard Dad before right. The are more Ghosts outside of Amity now. That's probably why. And you can't just fly out of Amity you'll miss school more than you already do. You may be Half-Ghost but don't forget you're Half-Human too." Danny hates it when she's right. "But my friends, what Abo-" Danny gets cut off by Jazz. "I know how much Tucker and Sam mean to you but you'll have to make new friends. Plus you could always videochat with them!" Danny turns around to face Jazz with a saddened look. "Can I at least know what the place I'm going to is and the school?" Jazz didn't notice his expression and answered. "Sure it's called-"

* * *

"-Norrisville High in Norrisville!" Fu Dog explained. "Norrisville? How come I haven't heard of this place?" The black haired 14 year old with green highlights said in the Long household.

"Well Jake, I didn't think you'd be interested in Geography now, AH GA GOO" The Chinese Shar Pei laughed at his joke.

"Ha ha. Now for real what's this school about, I need to know what I'm getting into." Jake said with a solemn face. "Relax kid I'm sure it's not too different from your school… Oh" Fu stopped typing. "What's wrong?" Jake looked at the screen to see the school website full of things like 'What the Juice' and 'That's totally Bruce' "Uhhh. Please tell me this is what Teachers think Kids say these days?" Jake said turning to Fu who said, "I don't know kid but you better hope so because fitting in won't be easy if you have to say things like shoob. It's like a made up language!"

Jake walks away from the laptop "Gramps has got to be against this. The NYC is like, Magical Creature central! In fact I'll go ask right now!" Jake races into the Shop where Spud, Tracie, and Lao Shi are hanging.

"Yo G I haven't asked you yet but you're against us moving too right? Plus my friends are here and You have a shop to maintain!" Jake said hopefully to have someone on his side. Gramps just shook his head and said, "AYE-YA! As the American Dragon you must see the rest of the world with your own eyes! Besides its good air for you, you've been in New York all your life!"

Trixie and Spud turn to each other then Jake. "Listen Jake we'll be fine. Besides Gramps is staying here to defend New York in your place. We just hope you'll be okay." The black haired girl said. "But how am I going to be okay without my best friends!?" Jake said raising his voice a bit.

Sud stood up and said, "Dude we can just Videochat it's all the rage. Also could you imagine the kind of off screen set ups to make on screen jokes it would be awesome!" The tall kid with the beanie said. Jake just shook his head an smiled a bit. Who else but Spud to lighten the mood.

"Jake. I hope you remember why we are going to Norrisville." Once Gramps said this Jake blinked and thought for a second, then said. "Psh, of course I know Gramps the Am Drag's got this." Gramps only looked at him sternly when he said this. "Okay so maybe I need a refresher."

Gramps turn his back and spoke, "After the defeat of the Dark Dragon magical creatures couldn't help but have chills of New York and decided to move to a place just as lively. After all Norrisville is protected by the Norrisville Ninja. They'll be hidden just fine. Meaning you'll have to protect them. I'll stay here in New York. Spud and Trixie were a big help in the battle against the Dark Dragon."

* * *

In Danny's room Danny was packing up his clothes. Tucker was on a chair typing away on his PDA. Sam just looked worried.

"After looking them up I found out that Norrisville has its own Hero. His name is The Ninja and has been around for 800 years!" Tucker said. He had a red hat and nerdy glasses.

"800 years? He must be combat ready. Who knows, if there's a ghost attack he could take care of it." Danny said zipping up his bag.

"I don't know. If it's a ghost he couldn't touch it. Wait why are we talking about that can't we convince your parents to stay or-" Danny cut his Goth friend Sam off. "They won't listen. Plus they already got through the paperwork. No turning back now…" Sam looked down. "So this is it?..." She said. "I guess so…" Danny replied. "... Oh What the juice! This isn't fair!" Tucker exclaimed. Danny and Sam looked at him strangely. "What exactly does, 'What The Juice' mean?" Danny asked, confused. "No idea but everyone over there says it. Might as well get used to it now I suppose." Tucker says putting his PDA in his pocket.

"Son we're leaving now!" Maddie yelled up the stairs. "Coming!... This is goodbye guys…" Danny said sadly.

After one final group hug Danny went downstairs putting his bag in the Fenton Ghost Assault RV. His final moments in his childhood home and with his friends.

* * *

Jake finishes tying his bags to the top of the car. Just full of the essentials like hair gel. Comb. 3 identical red jackets. And his book bag I suppose.

"This is it guys. Anything we need to say." Jake said. "Yeah." Trixie held her fist out and they did a 3 way handshake fist bump.

But after a bit Spud started tearing up, "We're gonna miss you man." Jake looked at him and said, "I'm gonna miss you guys too." Trixie puts them all in a group hug. "Aw man, You guys are gonna make me cry too" Jake and Spud struggle a bit. "Hey… Trixie could you… Chill out with the bear hugs…" Jake said out of breath. Trixie let them go. Jake got into the family car and they drove off.

* * *

In unison, unknowingly Jake and Danny said, "Goodbye Home…-"

Meanwhile in Norrisville

"-HELLOOO NORRISVILLE" A tall purple haired 14 year old exclaimed out the window. "Today just feels like those days that can't go wrong! Am I right Nomicon or am I right?"

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter guys. Hope you liked it. I read these and couldn't help myself. So I made a fanfiction in it. It's different from my main series but I might dump it for this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm… Shocked to say the least. I thought my story did terribly and that I executed things poorly. Not to mention I rushed the hell out of things. But then I checked the reviews. To think all of them were positive and one of them wanted me to hurry up and update. So if you guys like it. Then I'll try to push out more content. Don't expect me to keep a schedule though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, American Dragon Jake Long, or Randy Cunningham: Ninth Grade Ninja. They all belong to their respective creators.**

 **In any case without further-a-do here is.**

 **The Secret Trio: Unleashed - Three Heroes! One Point!**

* * *

The Nomicon flashed its red glow, wanting to tell Randy something important. Usually something that could avoid a problem. Usually something Randy would misinterpret.

"Nomicon it's too early for a shloomp! And yeah there may be that ghost thing but it's not like ghosts are real!" The Nomicon only flashed faster after as Randy said that.

Truth be told Norrisville started getting reports of ghosts. Randy thinks they're just jokes to scare the kids or something but it's becoming more and more frequent. He figured he didn't have to worry about it. Ninjas don't fight ghosts.1

"Ohh alright. Howard's gonna have to wait- Ouoof!" Randy said those words and collapsed on the ground after looking in the pages of the Nomicon. Randy seemed to have been traveling through a world of paper until he fell on the ground into a paper forest. His mind was now within the Nomicon. All the art in the Nomicon was in an old Japanese style.

"Alright hit me with what you got Nomicon!" Randy exclaimed. As soon as he did a doodle ninja appeared. He walked around in a forest, confused of where to go. The doodle ninja found a bear cub and started playing with it. Unknown to the ninja there was a mother bear towering over him. She didn't seem very happy. The words 'A ninja must always be prepared to face the known enemy.' Began to carve itself into a tree near Randy.

"You are so right Nomicon. We're on the same page here I got whatever McFist or the Sorcerer throw my way! Ninja kick here! Air fist there!" He said in confidence while doing out all the actions. The bear, doodle ninja, and cub all facepalm in unison then attack Randy. Sending him out of the Nomicon.

Randy got up, holding his head. He shook it and went to change into his casual clothes. "Time to get to Howard's house so we can head to the Game Hole!" He said, struggling to put his shirt over his head. When he finished getting ready he put the Nomicon in his jacket and went outside.

* * *

 **Later on that day with the Fenton family...**

"So this is Norrisville." Danny said as he looked out the window. The town didn't even seem like a town. It looked more like a city if anything. With a huge, huuuge metal pyramid. Why was that building even built in a style like that? Danny figured whoever owned it had some kind of God complex. In actuality Danny just couldn't wait to get out of the Ghost Assault Vehicle.

"Yep! Really is a lovely town isn't that right Maddie?" Jack said enthusiastically as always. It was probably because of the disappearance of ghosts in Amity. Fighting ghosts is like his dream job. Correction, IS his dream job.

"Of course we will Jack. Kids how do you feel about this town?" Maddie asked in her reassuring voice. She seemed very interested in what it had to offer.

"I think they're all an interesting group of individuals." Danny's sister Jazz replied as she looked out the window.

"Yeah, you'd sing a different tune from what I just saw." Danny said after he saw a kid around his age get his finger stuck in his nose. He gets the feeling he isn't gonna like that guy. He turned his head away and looked at all the ghost hunting equipment they had. To think all this could kill him and his parents use them on a daily basis.

"Well whoever they are, the Fentons are living with them for the rest of our lives. Or, until the ghosts move out again." Jack added in. "Oh and we're at the house, stretch your legs out kids!"

"Oh it doesn't look too bad!" Jazz said as she got out. While she did miss their old house she figured it was a nice change of pace for the family. Hoping Danny would agree with her.

Maddie looked to her daughter and said, "Oh I know right? Buuut we'll need to make a whole new lab! And Ghost portal. And Emergency Ops Center…" She already seemed tired thinking of all the things they'll need to recreate. But she stood up tall to the challenge.

"Yup! And we'll do it together! Right Danny!?" Jack said as he went to the back of the Ghost Assault Vehicle.

As Danny got out of the RV a blue mist escaped his mouth. Danny could only groan because he knew what this meant.

"Something wrong Danny?" Jack asked as he took out practically every weapon and gadget in the RV. After all, real men take one trip.

"Uhh it was a pretty long trip as I… Reeeeally need to use the bathroom so uh…" Danny stopped talking there and ran behind the house. "Alright time to investigate."

* * *

 **Meanwhile with the Long family...**

"See gang? We're already here!" Jonathan said cheery as normal. He managed to drive while looking in all directions, taking in the sights.

"Uh, kids just imagine this as… Your second

home!" Susan said as she looked back to see Jake and Haley's disappointed look. "I know moving is something big. Especially for the American Dragon. And I know you two have friends back in New York. This is something we all need to take time to adjust to…"

"Yeah, I'll adjust alright." Jake simply replied as he stared outside the car. He thought he'd never have to leave New York 'for it was his duty to protect it' as Gramps would put it.

"Well on the bright side we can make new friends! Everyone will like me!" Haley said confidently, but her look says otherwise. While she's confident she can make new friends she really misses her old friends.

What worried Jake the most was that Gramps was okay with him leaving. Didn't he still have Dragon training to do. He thought about this the whole trip until he decided this was some kind of test. To put all his dragon skills to good use. Alright well he might not be the Mac daddy Dragon of the NYC anymore but he'll just be the Mac daddy Dragon of the NV… Yeah Jake knew he wasn't gonna stick to that name.

"Oh look everyone we're here, check out the sweet new house am I right?" Jonathan tried lifting the mood too. He was right though. It was a sweet house. The color could be a lot different though. Who's bright idea was it to paint a house entirely purple?

The house was on the suburbs. This was a nice change for Jake compared to New York. Not saying it was a bad experience there. He Still missed the New York air and all the magical and human friends he had.

Jake stepped out of the car and said, "Finally I've been in that cramped car all day…" He stretched his arms and legs out. When suddenly Petite the messenger flew in and crashed into Jake's face. He fell with a thud, rubbing his head. "AGH! What the heck Petite the Am Drag needs his face for showin up the bad guys!"

Haley couldn't contain herself, "HAHAHAHA Jake I have to hand it to you that was the funniest thing to have happened on this trip!"

Jake only smirked and said, "Oh ha ha very funny. Now Petite what are you doing here? It must have been really important if you flew so fast you flew into my face."

Petite floated backwards and said, "The 'Am Drag' has a message from a magical creature in Norrisville. A distress call." She handed Jake a letter and flew off.

"Alright, alright. First task without Grandpa. I got this." He said confidently.

Jake opened the letter and most came out displaying the message of the messenger. "AHHHHHHHH! American Dragon if you've gotten this message That's great but right now I may have an itty bitty… Ghost issue. Petite is a good friend of mine she must have sent this to you in no time flat. I can trust you be here as soon as possible." The face that appeared and spoke was a leprechaun he didn't recognize. But a distress call is a distress call.

Jake didn't mind a good rescue. He needed to stretch his wings. But considering this was a ghost problem he knew he had to go immediately.

"Mom, Dad. I gotta go. Dragon business!" Jake started running off.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Randy and Howard…**

"Aw man Cunningham you're getting destroyed!" Said the chubby ginger, Howard. He's Randy's best and only friend. He knows about Randy's secret of being the Ninja and helps him out when he can. Of course he'll get a bit peeved when Randy runs off to do Ninja-ing but they still hang out a lot

"Aghh what the juice I'm usually so much better at this one!" He told him. A little while ago Randy had started getting paranoid about what the Nomicon said. He knows ghosts aren't real but he can't help but shake this ominous feeling that someone's been watching him. Following him.

"Today probably just isn't your lucky day Cunningham. But it sure is mine! Let's go to another arcade machine I'm so gonna destroy you at the rest too!" He shouted confidently. Worst part was Randy didn't doubt him.

Randy wasn't about to let him beat him so easily. "AHHHHHHHH" a scream could be heard down the street. Of course it wasn't that simple. It's never that simple.

"Howard I'm sorry but I have to-" Howard cut him off, "yeah, you have to Ninja out. I know, just hurry up so I can kick your butt at this game."

"Right, I'll be right back!" He said as he ran out to the back of the Game Hole.

Randy looked around before he pulled the Ninja mask out of his jacket.

* * *

"I'm Going Ghost!"

"Dragon Up!"

"It's Ninja o'clock!"

* * *

 **Well that's all for this chapter. Took me four days. I'll try to make them longer it's just… Driving… When there's more action I'm sure they'll be longer… I hope… I feel like I don't commit to this as much as I should… Okay that's an understatement. See you all next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's that time again everyone. The delays won't be as long but they will be long still.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, American Dragon Jake Long, or Randy Cunningham: Ninth Grade Ninja. They all belong to their respective creators.**

 **The Secret Trio: Unleashed - Our Heroes Meet!**

* * *

A white halo forms around Danny's waist. It splits in two and they travel up and down his body turning him into the White haired Danny Phantom. His clothes had turned into a black and white jumpsuit with a symbol of a 'D' on his chest. He patted around his pants as if looking for something. He Facepalms as he figures

out what he was missing.

"The Fenton Thermos!" He quietly exclaimed. He became intangible as he flew through the house. "Man this house looks nice." He couldn't admire it for too long though.

Jazz knocked on the bathroom door. "Danny? Danny?... You aren't really in the bathroom are you" As soon as she said that Danny became visible again.

"Yeah, a ghost is either around or flew by since my Ghost sense isn't warning me of anything. I reeeally need you to cover for me!" Danny pleaded to his sister as he put his hands together. New city, new people. He had to make a good impression.

She sighed, "Alright just go do your ghost business but don't come back too late! You can't be in the bathroom all day!"

Danny nodded as he became intangible and flew through the wall and the Ghost Assault Vehicle. He flew off with the Fenton thermos in hand before their parents could suspect a thing.

It was happening again. Her brother had to go and be a hero, just when things started calming down in Amity. Of course something had to be done with the migrating ghosts but she felt as if Danny's time to be a normal kid had been robbed from him.

Jack looked around as he stepped out of the house for a moment. "Hey where's Danny?"

Jazz looked around and said, "Uhhhh probably still in the bathroom!" She knew she had to do this for Danny. Otherwise he would get dissected molecule by molecule.

Danny flew around the city trying to find the ghost he sensed. Of course the Ghost had to fly off deeper in the City it's not like it was hard enough to fight Ghosts.

Danny's Ghost Sense went off again as he passed by a dark alley. "Bingo."

Before Danny could descend he wasn't paying attention and something… Or… Someone crashed into him.

"HEY! Watch where you're flying!"

* * *

Blue mist started to cover up Jake entirely and it expanded quickly. Jake rose from the mist as it started disappearing, revealing that he has become the American Dragon. Due to his heritage he looked like a red Chinese Dragon. Only his voice and hairstyle stayed the same.

"Wait!" Susan yelled out to his son "What dragon business? What happened?" She sounded worried since it was urgent.

"A leprechaun needs help!" Jake hovered in the air for a moment before returning to solid ground.

"While we all understand your duty remember to make room for your family and help us unpack." She sounded stern.

"Relax Mom, I've got this. I'll be in and out before you know it!" While Jake understood how he needed to unpack his things he did know he spent way too long in the car.

Jake spread his wings once more and took off. His father was untying things from the top of the car, a box fell on his head. Jake flinched at this, "Aw man that's gotta hurt."

Susan stopped waving and went to go help her husband as Jake flew into the city. Jake checked the return address and flew around.

"Aw yeah 180 miles per hour!" Jake flew around as fast as possible making seemingly impossible turns when all of a sudden a black and white figure slowly flew in his way causing Jake to crash into him. "HEY! Watch where you're flying!" They crash into an alleyway where a Black and red figure stood inspecting the place.

This person blinked and rubbed his eyes, "Okay first the crate and now this. I'm totally seeing things right now aren't I?"

* * *

Red and black straps of cloth wrapped themselves around Randy as a red glow filled the the small area, transforming him into the Ninth Grade Ninja. Wearing a black Ninja suit with red markings and a Red scarf.

"Alright let's do this! **NINJA JUMP!** " Randy jumped up but the door to the back of the Game Hole swung open.

"Cunningham wait!" Howard's arrival caused Randy's jump to fail as he face planted the ground hard. If only Ninjas could fly. Howard cringed at his pain. "Ouch, that's gonna hurt in the morning."

Randy got up and dusted himself off, "Ughhh what the juice Howard I was just about to go!" He shook his head then put his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, anyways listen. You know how they're ghosts around right?"

"There are noooo ghosts!" Randy insisted. There are no ghosts just spooky tales to shake gullible freshmen.

"Stop being a shoob and hear me out! What if this is a ghost attack! You wouldn't know what you're doing. Meaning you'll need some extra help!"

"Riiiiight Howard. While I appreciate the thought. I'm the Ninja. Even if there were a ghost, which there's not, I'll be able to handle it. Now if you'll excuse me, **NINJA FLIP!** " Randy back flipped over the fence.

Howard put his hands up to the fence to talk to Randy. "Don't say I didn't warn you Cunningham!"

As Howard said that doodles and words began to fill Randy's field of vision saying, 'A Ninja must always be prepared to face the known enemy.'

"I know, it's gotta be some McFist bot on a rampage to get my attention!" Randy wall jumped onto the roof and ran in the direction of where he heard the scream. All of a sudden a large crate came in out of nowhere and knocked him down an alley.

"Ughhh what the juice was that?" He slowly got up and investigated where the crate came from. "It's as if it had a mind of its own… But that's impossible right?"

"Hey! Watch where you're flying!"

What appeared to be a dragon and a white haired teenager crashed near Randy.

* * *

Randy blinked and rubbed his eyes, "Okay first the crate and now this. I'm totally seeing things right now aren't I?"

Jake and Danny quickly got up. Danny was first to act and said, "Why'd you crash into me?! Wait no the better question is what's with the dragon get up?" Normally a monster ghost would have no self control so Danny assumed it was using a suit. He was gonna have to get something better than that though it's obviously fake.

"Me? You were the one floating there in broad daylight even if I didn't crash into you I would have brought you here. You must have been the ghost causing trouble!" Jake prepared himself for a fight.

"Uh hello! Phantom from Amity Park! Ring a bell?" Danny pointed at his 'DP' logo.

"I've never heard of you in my life. Why would you move from Amity then?"

"That's for me to know but while we're on the subject what's a 'dragon' like you doing here?" Danny retorted. He didn't understand why this ghost dressed like a dragon but he would worry about that later. He needed to find an opening.

"Okay you wanna go!?" Jake put his fists up.

"Okay I have no clue what's going on but you guys need to chill." Randy came in between them and pushed them apart.

"Wait who are you?" Danny asked, only glancing at the Ninja.

"Wait you look familiar aren't you-"

"The Ninja, one and only. Yes." Randy cut Jake off. "I'm sure there's a better way to resolve this."

Danny sighed and said, "Yeah he's right, fighting will get us nowhere." Danny let his guard down, hoping the dragon would do the same. He decided to hold his hand out as a friendly gesture.

Jake hesitated for a moment before shaking his hand. And then immediately swinging him into the wall and pinning him. "I got an urgent message that a ghost was causing trouble here. I'm not sure when or how you died but I can't let you go through with whatever you're planning!"

"I tried to solve this peacefully but it seems like you've built a WALL between us!" As Danny finished his statement he kicked Jake to the opposite wall, setting him free.

"Ha, I get it. Wall, because you kicked him to the. I get it." Randy pretended to wipe a tear at that joke.

Jake responded by breathing fire at Danny. He didn't expect him to breathe actual fire and got a direct hit. "Hot enough for you?!"

"I gotta write these down and tell Howard!" Randy started writing in a note pad.

"Not even close!" Danny started shooting Ecto blasts at Jake. One knocked Jake straight through the wall into a closed down shop with tons of crates.

"Okay… That's new…" Jake got right back up and charged at Danny with unbelievable speed. However Danny thought ahead as he attempted to ram into him as well causing a struggle of pure brawn.

"Man Jack Frost have you been hitting the gym?" Jake taunted Danny whose eyes glowed in response.

"Where'd you get that joke from you overgrown lizard?" Danny didn't know how to retort since he was indeed an overgrown lizard

"I may be an overgrown lizard but at least I can do this!" Jake let go and tripped Danny with his tail. He smirked and said, "That's how the Am Drag does it back in the NYC." Jake then began to spew fire at Danny.

Danny quickly rolled to get out of the way. This made Jake turn the heat up and blow a large amount of fire at Danny. He quickly put his hands together and shot out an ice attack at Jake. Causing a clash between elements. They circled around each other keeping up the pressure until Jake had to move out of the way for air, freezing the wall behind him. He couldn't exhale forever.

Danny quickly took advantage of this, "Alright I know you're just doing your job 'Am Drag' but a ghost is a ghost!" He reached brought out the Fenton thermos and uncapped it in Jake's direction.

. . .

"Uhhh what's up with the fancy soup container?" Jake poked it away.

"Wait… You're not a ghost?" Danny was confused. There was no way he could have been a real dragon but the Fenton Thermos wasn't working. Could all of science really be wrong about life as we know it? Or could the Thermos have malfunctioned?

"I don't know what would make you think that I was but I'm about to end you!" Jake quickly took advantage of Danny's moment of thinking, slapped the thermos into the shop with his tail, and headbutted Danny in too.

Danny was knocked into crates, knocking them down. He got up bruised. Both of them had received a fair amount of damage. Practically equals. Danny held a hand up, "Wait hold on!"

Jake stopped where he was, "Oh what is it? Last LAST words?"

Danny shook his head, "No. If I came here because I sensed a ghost, and you came here due to a ghost issue then this WHOLE fight was pointless!"

Jake smirked, "Yeah sure you're only saying that because-" all of a sudden the crates in the shop began floating up as the room darkened.

A voice filled the area "THAT IS RIGHT. THIS HAS AAALL BEEN A VERY THOUGHT OUT PLAN TO… UHH… CAUSE YOU TWO TO HURT YOURSELVES… That's right…" The person, or rather ghost, speaking revealed himself. He was holding the leprechaun hostage. "I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!"

. . .

Danny began to laugh. All this trouble. Over Box Ghost. It seemed like a waste of time. But him messing with crates was something that needed to be stopped. He got up and scanned the shop for the thermos which was on the other side of the shop. Behind Box Ghost.

"Alright, I'll admit. I may have got the wrong ghost. But WHY are you laughing?!" All Jake saw was a dangerous ghost but Danny didn't seem worried in the slightest. Jake didn't lower his guard seeing the leprechaun from the message.

"Box Ghost now you're stealing midgets you're really out of your element right now!" Danny planned on getting him to drop this green guy seeing as he wasn't very bright. Only the opposite seemed to happen.

"Laugh now Phantom but I still have this vertically challenged man!" Box ghost tightened his grasp on the leprechaun.

"He's after all my boxes! American Dragon help!" He was silenced as Box Ghost shook him around.

Jake and Danny looked at each other.

"Ready to bring the smack down on this clown Phantom?" Jake smirked as he nodded his head towards Box Ghost.

Danny simply shook his head, "Smack down doesn't begin to describe what's gonna happen." Danny along with Jake charged at the Box Ghost.

Box Ghost quickly realized picking a fight against a dragon and a Half-Ghost was a bad idea. He dropped the leprechaun and raised his hands as if to block. The leprechaun ran behind Randy for protection.

"It's gonna be okay… Midget… Dude…" Randy felt awkward in this situation. A ghost and a dragon were just fighting and now a crate creep is attacking them. He was surprised, to say the least. To think ghosts were real. I mean to be fair the Nomicon has Ninja Knowledge for at least 100 ninjas so he's used to strange things happening to him. Nomicon scribbles began to fill Randy's vision again with arrows pointing at the Box Ghost saying, 'A Ninja must always be prepared to face the known enemy.'

Randy face palmed as he realized what the Nomicon meant. "Hey you two don't underestimate that box ghost guy!" As soon as he said that, to everyone's surprise, small pink cubes fired out of Box Ghost's hands, hitting Danny and Jake at point blank range.

Box Ghost looked to his hands confused. An evil grin creeped onto his face. "With this new found power I, THE BOX GHOST, Shall defeat Phantom!" He started shooting the energy cubes at rapid fire. Danny and Jake were pretty beat up by that first attack.

"Oh come on!"

"Aww man…"

" **SMOKE BOMB!** "

Red smoke filled the shop as Randy appeared between them all holding his Ninja Katana. Danny and Jake coughed.

"Man, what is that SMELL!?" Danny wheezed.

"It's as if I walked into Spud's room!" Jake rolled around.

As the smoke dispersed Box Ghost could see not a single attack landed on Danny and Jake. Randy held up his katana.

"Sounds like the Ninja is gonna have to school you!" Randy said confidently. He took those attacks out very easily thanks to his Ninja reflexes.

"You will pay for interfering!" Box ghost wasn't done with his new powers as a blue energy ray shot out of his hand. It would have been dangerous, if it wasn't Randy. He quickly moved out of the way and sprinted for Box Ghost.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that! **NINJA KICK!** " Randy jumped up and kicked Box Ghost. He became intangible and Randy jumped straight through him. "What the juice?!"

"You and your juice will not defeat me like that!" Box ghost charged a big energy cube and launched it at Randy. Randy jumped out of the way and grabbed onto a ceiling light. The cube exploded causing blast marks on the ground. Randy hung there for a moment to think. How can he beat someone he can't touch? His thoughts were disrupted as Box Ghost began to go back to his old tactics and launched crates at Randy.

" **NINJA SLICE!** " Randy swung on the ceiling light and sliced through the crates. He fell back to solid ground. "Ha! Nice tryyyy…Ho boy." As he looked back up Box Ghost shot a beam at him again. " _Quick, think. Think… I GOT IT"_ Randy figured his idea was a long shot but he had to try. He held up his katana and swung, cutting straight through it. The rest of the beam got redirected past Randy, leaving him unharmed.

"What? How could this be!?" Box Ghost didn't know what happened. How did a normal sword cut through that attack?

"This isn't your average everyday sword you know! It's a Ninja Katana, able to cut through ANYTHING… Except stupid…I can completely slice through your attacks!" Randy had a way to counter his attacks but not a way to beat him.

"Hey! Ninja listen! You won't beat him that way alone! You need to capture him with the Thermos!" Danny yelled out.

"Oh yeah, you used that on dragon guy over there thinking he was a ghost." Randy looked over at Jake and Danny, disregarding Box Ghost.

"Yeah just aim and open it at Box Ghost! That's what you tried to do right Phantom?" Jake looked over at Danny like he was an idiot. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"I WILL NOT BE IGNORED!" Box Ghost began to make an energy cube as big as possible. He was going to take them all out.

Randy looked around for the Thermos. "Ahah! There it is" He's always been good at finding things. It's part of the job. He sprinted away and picked up off the ground. He opened it up facing towards Box Ghost. "Sorry but it seems like you've gotten BOXED in!"

A bright vortex began to swallow box ghost "NOOOOOOOO-!" Box ghost was shut inside. He was captured and it's now over.

Randy went over to Danny and Jake, helping them up. As Jake got up he looked around. "Hey, where's the Leprechaun? Is he safe?"

"Safe is a bit of an understatement. My shop is completely destroyed! What kind of ghost even DOES that!?" The Leprechaun seem mad. Jake wasn't sure how to respond.

"Uhh on the bright side, it could have been a lot worse." He had an awkward smile. He had to get home before his mom started worrying. He looked over at Danny, "Look, I'm sorry about attacking you earlier. Magical creatures don't really stand out in the open like you did." Jake held out his hand as an apology handshake.

Danny raised an eyebrow to this and slowly shook his hand. It sounded like this dragon had a different experience with ghosts than Danny had. "Well in any case, it's all over now. I can head home." Danny didn't want to bring up his name. As the new kid in a school and Phantom's sudden appearance, he figured he had to make as little ties as possible between Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom.

Randy handed Danny the Fenton Thermos, "Huh, a ghost and a dragon made friends. I guess I kinda restored balance. With that, my job here is done. A-Suh-moke bomb!" Randy disappeared in a big puff of red smoke, leaving Danny and Jake to start coughing again.

"I guess I'll go too. See you around Phantom!" Jake flew through the hole in the wall and through the sky. "A ninja and a ghost, this town couldn't be any weirder."

Danny became intangible as he flew straight to home, he spent too much time as it is he could waste time with unnecessary turns. "I wonder how I'm going to explain all my time in the bathroom to mom and dad…" He'd worry about it later.

* * *

Randy landed in the back alley of the Game Hole. He removed the Ninja Mask, causing the suit to slip into the mask and transform him into the Ninth Grader Randy Cunningham. He looked around before going back in with a grin.

"Cunningham you're back! What the juice took you so long? I know I stand around and do nothing a lot but come on!" Howard looked irritated. I mean he was playing video games the whole time with the money Randy gave him but he missed out on a lot of action. More than he knows.

"You won't BELIEVE what happened Howard." Randy put his arm around him and kneeled to whisper, "I saw two ghosts and a-"

Before Randy could finish his sentence Howard pointed at his face and shouted, "HA! So you DO admit ghosts are real!" Howard was glad to rub it in his face. "But wait this isn't Grave Puncher how'd you beat them up?"

"Yeah, okay ghosts are real I admit it… But one of the ghosts were good and he couldn't fight. He called himself Phantom. And the other one was completely wonked up. But strong, I couldn't underestimate him. Phantom had this thermos to capture it that I used." Randy was reliving the moment. He felt it was a good accomplishment, his first ghost battle, his first ghost battle won, and the first ghost battle done and won in Norrisville. He had bragging rights.

"Haha that's all I needed to… A Thermos? Like those hot cocoa containers? Do you still have it?" While Howard was happy Randy admitted he was wrong, Howard was interested in the thermos.

"Yes, no, and no. I had to give it back to him." Randy was confused as to why he asked that.

"Awwww, Cunningham that could have been sweet hot cocoa in my mouth!" Howard was peeved, not knowing what kinda thermos it was.

"Howard I captured the ghost with it. Did you not pay attention?" Sometimes when they talked Randy felt like he was talking to a wall.

"I drowned out everything except you admitting you were wrong and Thermos." Howard blinked as an awkward second went by.

"... Right well let's get our hang on!" There was never a point in questioning why he does the things he does.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Jake flew into the new house's window and a blue mist shrouded his body. When it dispersed what was there is now Jake Long's human form. As Jake walked down the stairs he saw his family already unpacked. There are sleeping bags set up already. Most likely due to the fact their furniture hasn't arrived. But why were there three? Jake looked to a corner in the house and saw all his stuff still packed.

"Aww man." Jake knew he couldn't get out of unpacking that easily. He left for who knows how long and now everyone's ready except for Jake. I'm sure they weren't okay with how long he was gone, but maybe he could pull through if he explained what happened. "Okay, Sooo I can explain. You see what happened was there were these ghosts and a ninja guy and it was a really tough fight and I just got hung up for a while… A long while…" Jake was just lucky he didn't skip school or something. There would be no getting out of that one.

Jonathan sighed and said, "Jake relax, we understand how you need to go and save magical creatures from peril and you don't _always_ have time for your family. But that won't get you out of chores young man."

"I know I know, I'll get to work..."

 **Later that day…**

Jake went over to unpack his sleeping bag, food, and other essentials that took up space in his bag. Of course, that didn't take long but he had to help more around the house seeing as he left for a long time.

"And right after your done with that…" Jake knew his dad wasn't finished… "You should go out and meet the neighborhood kids." This was certainly a surprise to Jake. Jonathan was all about family fun time, no matter how much there was. But even a long road trip could overwhelm him, that or he felt sympathy for Jake. Whatever the case was Jake was glad he was done, obviously he couldn't go anywhere far due to the time of day.

Jake crossed the street to a house with near black blue walls and a brown roof. Seeing as they were in the suburbs, contrary to New York, there was a chimney sticking out of it. He knocked on the wooden door. . . No response, was no one home? He knocked again and a young voice answered.

"Alright, alright I'm coming, hold your horses!" None other than Howard Weinerman opened the door.

* * *

Danny became invisible and intangible while flying into the bathroom of the Fenton house, He's been gone for a while and he figured out an idea that might get him in trouble, but an explanation is an explanation. Luckily they live in the suburbs now because that would really make his lie a lot more believable. A white halo forms around his waist again, splitting into two. They go up and down his body transforming him into Danny Fenton. He walked out the door, the second he did however he was confronted by his parents.

"Danny how long do you think you've been in that bathroom young man?" Jack took the initiative as the man of the house. No one, not even on Taco Tuesday, could be in a bathroom for so long. He knows from experience.

"Okay… I admit it. You caught me, I made a very bad decision that led to this." Danny knew it was time… to use that lie, because there was no way he was going to come out about his ghost powers. "I snuck out to see the neighborhood. It was cramped in the Ghost Assault Vehicle. I felt like I needed to leave for a while." Danny was completely expecting a punishment.

"... Danny we woulda let you go, you just needed to ask." While Jack felt empathy for Danny since he was cramped too that doesn't excuse what he did. So only one punishment would be suitable enough. Some hard labor. "Well no helping it, what's done is done. You just need to do more heavy lifting around the house now."

Danny was dumbfounded, But it's his dad he really shouldn't be surprised by this stuff. He was nice but he had a sinking feeling he wasn't out of the woods yet. Suddenly Jack drops the Fenton Foamer, Fenton Bazooka, Fenton Crammer, and Fenton Ghost Fisher into Danny's arms. The weight of all the ghost hunting equipment caused him to fall. It was gonna be a long day but at least his secret is safe. "I'm onit dad…"

* * *

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed that extra long chapter. Its 2:46 in the morning, as you can imagine I'm very tired. I hope you like this chapter because I worked extra hard on it. Had to rewatch several episodes or do a bit of research. But it was all worth it because I feel like I made a good chapter this time. Of course, like I said, I won't be keeping a schedule. I can't feel rushed about this kind of stuff or It'll come out baaaaaad. (Woooorse) I hope you guys understand. See ya next time!**


End file.
